Terror at the Big Blue House
by Miss Magoo
Summary: It started as an ordinary day until 3 crazy villians come to destroy the Big Blue House.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer* I do not own the characters of the Bear in the Big Blue House. Nor do I want to. However 3 characters Wild Will, Frostbite and Miss McCheezy are mine. They are products of my imagination and nothing more.  
  
Terror at the Big Blue House Part 1  
  
It started of as an ordinary day at the Big Blue House. Bear opens the door.  
  
"Oh Hello there" he said happily. "Welcome to the Big Blue House."  
  
"What is that sweet smell?" Bear sniffs around. "Sniff, Sniff, Sniff"  
  
"Have you been drinking Apple Juice? You smell like delicious Apples."  
  
Bear starts to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"Today girls and Boys we are going to learn how to use the potty."  
  
"Ding Dong" the door bell rings.  
  
"Wow, I was not expecting company," said Bear sounding surprised.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. I wonder if it is Doc Hog."  
  
Bear opens the door. Standing on the door step was a polar bear.  
  
"Hello Bear," said the massive polar bear.  
  
"Oh Hello!" said Bear "welcome to the Big Blue House."  
  
"Yeah what ever" replied the polar bear.  
  
"Wait what is that smell Bear?" asked the bear. "Sniff, Sniff, Sniff,"  
  
"Oh wait it was it is just a stupid ass bear in a big stupid house."  
  
"Excuse me there are children watching." Thank you very much for corrupting their mind!" shouted bear sounding very angry.  
  
"Oh it smells like cheese in here" said a ghost floating by the Polar bear.  
  
"Are you here to see Shadow?" asked Bear.  
  
"No I am here to raid you cheese supply." She replied.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss McCheezy is here to steal my cheese," screamed Tutter from the living room.  
  
"That's right I am," Miss McCheezy replied.  
  
"Alice, don't you think you should ask like a nice ghost?" questioned Bear.  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked.  
  
"The dog over there is holding up a sign that says the ghosts name is Alice McCheezy and the polar bears name is Frostbite," explained Bear.  
  
"Oh you are right Frost bite," said Alice "Wild Will is smart."  
  
"Now I am going to steal cheese,"  
  
"Don't you mean ask for cheese?" corrected Bear.  
  
"No I mean I am going to steal cheese, now leave me alone," she retorted.  
  
"That's not very polite," said Bear.  
  
"I have had about enough of this!" exclaimed Frostbite. He pulls out a chainsaw, Bear screams like a 10 year old girl.  
  
"I am going to get you!" said Frostbite he saws part of the stairwell off.  
  
Bear ran through the Big Blue House. Ojo, Treelo Tutter, run!" screamed Bear as he ran around the house.  
  
Bear Managed to escape Frostbite. 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer* I do not own the characters of the Bear in the Big Blue House. Nor do I want to. However 3 characters Wild Will, Frostbite and Miss McCheezy are mine. They are products of my imagination and nothing more.  
  
Terror at the Big Blue House Part 2  
  
Unfortunately Tutter was cornered in his mouse hole by Miss McCheezy. He knew at all costs he had to protect his cheese.  
  
While Frost bite was destroying the house Treelo (By the way Treelo is a Lemur) tried to hide behind a chair in the living room but Frostbite caught him kicking and screaming.  
  
"Eww you need a bath," said Frostbite "I know I throw you in the washing machine,"  
  
"No, No bath, Bear!" screamed Treelo.  
  
Frostbite throws Treelo in the washing machine, turned on the water, adds soap and closed the lid. The water fills up and all you here is muffled screams and gurgling of water. Frostbite laughs and continues Sawing down the house.  
  
Meanwhile the Dog outside was at the pond where Pip and Pop were swimming.  
  
Now this dog is no ordinary dog. His name was Wild Will. He was a talking psycho dog.  
  
"Pip and Pop," said Wild Will imitating Bears Voice.  
  
"Bear is that you?" asked Pip and Pop in unison.  
  
"Yes it is" said Wild Will.  
  
"How about some candy?" asked Wild Will?  
  
"Candy?" said Pip.  
  
"What kind?" asked Pop.  
  
"Come here and find out" said Wild Will.  
  
"Why?" asked Pip and Pop.  
  
"Oh forget" said Wild Will.  
  
Wild Will, sneaks up behind Pip and Pop. He grabs them before they can fight back.  
  
"Help us Bear!" cried Pop. Wild Will laughs evilly.  
  
"Oh please don't eat us," Pleaded Pip.  
  
"Don't worry I wont I am a Vegetarian," said Wild Will.  
  
"How would you two like to me Luna?"  
  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Pip.  
  
"We have already met Luna," retorted Pop.  
  
"As have I!" said Bear. He came to save his otter friends.  
  
"Unhand them you psycho talking dog" said Bear.  
  
"Just you try and stop me," said Wild Will.  
  
"Bear!" screamed Ojo "Help me, that polar bear is trying to eat me,"  
  
Frostbite still has the chainsaw and is destroying the Big Blue House.  
  
"Alright I have had enough of you Bear," said Wild Will.  
  
"Get back in the Big Blue House."  
  
"What about Pip and Pop?" asked Bear.  
  
Wild Will attaches a jet pack to Bear and he is instantly shot in the air. He zoomed around the house and went through a window in the house landing on Ojo.  
  
"Ahhh, Bear you are squishing me," screamed Ojo. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer* I do not own the characters of the Bear in the Big Blue House. Nor do I want to. However 3 characters Wild Will, Frostbite and Miss McCheezy are mine. They are products of my imagination and nothing more.  
  
Terror at the Big Blue House Part 3  
  
"Bear help us!" said a desperate Pip and Pop.  
  
"Bear do this, Bear do that," mocked Bear "I have had enough."  
  
"Bear!" cried Ojo "you are squishing me"  
  
"Shut the hell up" growled Bear.  
  
Bear picks up the squashed and helpless Ojo and throws her out the window. She lands on Wild Will.  
  
"Bear thrower!" shouted Wild Will.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Bear "now if you excuse me I am off to smoke a Cuban cigar."  
  
"Bear, help us!" whined Pip and Pop.  
  
"Did I not tell you two to shut up," yelled Bear angrily.  
  
"No," said Pop.  
  
"Well now I am" shouted Bear "SHUT UP!"  
  
"That is not very nice" said Pip.  
  
"I knew it was only a matter of time before he lost it" said Wild Will.  
  
"Yeah, well it is hard being sugar and spice and everything nice" said Bear as he stormed back in the house.  
  
"Alright, Frostbite, where are you?" called Bear.  
  
"Come and get me," Frostbite replied.  
  
"No need too, I planted a bomb in the basement," said Bear "so I suggest you take your chainsaw and leave Big Blue House before I blow it to smithereens."  
  
"Wait, this was not part of Wild Will's plan" said Frostbite," Greeze Bear you ruined our evil plot."  
  
Frost bite runs away with his chainsaw.  
  
"Bear," called Tutter "help me protect my cheese."  
  
"Your cheese!" growled Bear," I paid for your Fricken cheese,"  
  
"Bear!" exclaimed Tutter sounding surprised.  
  
Bear walks into the kitchen. The wall was missing, obviously Frostbite and his chainsaw. Bear grabs the terrified Tutter  
  
"Where is the Ghost?" asked Bear.  
  
"She left when she stole all my cheese," explained Tutter. "How could you let her do that Bear?"  
  
"Tutter she is a ghost who likes cheese is not obvious?" said Bear.  
  
"But Bear!" whined Tutter  
  
"No but bear I have had enough of you whining, "Said Bear.  
  
"No, Bear No!" screamed Tutter.  
  
Bear shoved Tutter down the garbage disposal, leaving nothing but puppet fluff.  
  
"Bear!" said Treelo "polar bear tried to drown Treelo in the washing machine.  
  
"And he did not succeed?" said Bear.  
  
"No Treelo got out during the rinse cycle," said Treelo.  
  
"What I was hopping he would have, so you would stop bugging me," said Bear.  
  
"Sorry Bear" said Treelo.  
  
He quickly runs away realizing Bear is not his usual happy self. Psycho and insane is more like it. 


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer* I do not own the characters of the Bear in the Big Blue House. Nor do I want to. However 3 characters Wild Will, Frostbite and Miss McCheezy are mine. They are products of my imagination and nothing more.  
  
Terror at the Big Blue House Part 4  
  
Meanwhile Outside,  
  
"Wild Will, Bear has lost it," said Frostbite.  
  
"Good, Now help me blast Pip and Pop to the Moon," said Wild Will.  
  
"What about the little bear?" asked Frostbite.  
  
"Strap her to a racket," commanded Wild Will.  
  
"Okay Wild Will," said Frostbite.  
  
"Bear!" cried Ojo.  
  
"Bear is not here to help you now," said Wild Will.  
  
"Why?" she asked  
  
"Because he lost it," said Frostbite.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, maybe because you drove him crazy," said Wild Will.  
  
"I do not want to be blasted into space," cried Ojo.  
  
"Any last wishes?" said Wild Will.  
  
"Why couldn't you eat us instead?" asked Ojo  
  
"He is a vegetarian," said Pop  
  
"Yeah, it means he does not eat meat" added Pip.  
  
"Oh, I did not know that," said Ojo.  
  
"Forget it, lets blast them already" said Frostbite.  
  
"Yes let's go before Psycho Bear comes for us," said Wild Will.  
  
3, 2, 1...  
  
The Ojo and the Otters were blasted into space. They swooped around Luna 3 times before descending back to the Big Blue House, crashing into the attic.  
  
"Bye, Bye Otters," said Wild Will "Bye Ojo,"  
  
"A job has been well done," said Frost bite.  
  
"Oh, no it is the National Guard" said Wild Will  
  
"Quick let us get going to Canada" said Wild Will  
  
"Canada," said Frostbite "I like Canadians."  
  
"Were ever demented kids shows are near we will destroy them my dear," said Wild Will.  
  
"Jet packs on and ready to go where no Dog and Polar Bear have gone before!" exclaimed Frostbite.  
  
"Okay I think we over done it" said Wild Will.  
  
They blast off on there jet packs before they are caught.  
  
Bear is sitting in his Big Blue chair, with his remote control.  
  
"If some one whines one more time, I will blow up this Big Blue House to bits'" said Bear.  
  
"Bear!" said Treelo.  
  
"That's it," said Bear.  
  
BOOM the house explodes.  
  
Latter that night Luna came looking for Bear. All she saw was a pile of Big Blue rubble.  
  
"Bear where are you?" asked Luna sounding worried.  
  
Amazingly Bear survived the explosion.  
  
"Bear are you okay?" asked Luna.  
  
"I am alive!" said Bear "I have had a strange day at the Big Blue House."  
  
Just then the Bear patrol came and shot a tranquilizer at him, but it missed.  
  
"Ha, ha, you missed me," said Bear.  
  
They managed to grab Bear and pulled him away kicking and screaming.  
  
"I love you Luna," said Bear "Can we sing the good bye song?"  
  
"Sorry Bear, no time," said Luna. She floats away looking terrified.  
  
"Bye Luna," said Bear sadly as he was driven away in the Bear patrol wagon.  
  
Unfortunately because of Bears insanity, attempted murder, and arson (Blowing up a house) Bear was taken to the hospital for Criminally Insane Bears.  
  
That is the End My Friend. 


End file.
